Mending A Broken Heart
by Freesoul296
Summary: this is a squeal of the mystery girl, Masi will deal with many things in the story. the story is F/F, Supernatural, Adventure, and Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Mending A broken Heart**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Strawdew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Penny/OC.

Note 1: This story is squeal to Story the Mystery girl so please read the Mystery girl story before reading this one.

Note 2: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 3: this story can be a bit off in beginning this because I am rusty again.

 **Chapter One: The Aftermath.**

The next two weeks after Masi found out that Emily cheated her, Masi felt her heartbroken as she looked off, she barely talked, smile and laugh. On Friday night; Masi came to the saloon along with Kim, Abigail, and Leah.

Masi ordered a beer as she sat alone, she looked to see Emily came to serve her drink, Masi took it and took two sips of it, and she then looked at Emily with an empty and cold look and asked Emily why she cheated on her.

Emily answered that she loved Sandy and it happened when Masi was sleeping for more than two weeks. Masi looked at her and told her that was not excused before her and Emily exchanged harsh words before Masi cried and stood up, she paid for her unfinished beer and ran outside, her tears falling.

Masi leaned against the rail of the bridge that leads to the beach her tears was falling, she was not aware of the two saw her.

"Masi." A male voice called out.

"Are you ok, Masi?" a female voice asked.

Masi looked to see both Sam and Penny were there, she wiped her tears and smiled a weak smile "I am sorry I don't notice you, Sam and Penny." She said as she looked away more tears kept falling.

Sam and Penny exchanged look before they both hugged her to comfort her, Masi cried for a while before she calmed down "I am sorry I cried." Masi said as she sniffled.

"It's alright Masi," Penny said as she rubbed Masi's back and smiled gently.

Sam has an arm wrapped around Masi's shoulder "its ok Masi." He told her with a smile.

Both Penny and Sam asked her what made her sad, she told them what happened at the saloon, they both listen to her when they decided to walk her back home to Kim's farm.

Two days later after what happened in Saloon between Emily and Masi; things started to get much worse, people in town seemed to ignore her, she even noticed that Abigail, Leah, and Kim acting a bit off, she wondered what wrong.

Masi went to general store to buy few things for herself; she noticed that everyone looking at her in strange way, Masi wondered why, she sighed as she walked back to Kim's farm only to see Abigail and Leah looked angry and exchange harsh words with Masi accusing her that she cheated them with Sam, Masi tried to tell them she didn't do anything and Sam was nothing but a friend, she defended herself by telling them that she never cheat but they didn't believe her, they told her that they no longer want to be her lovers and left her both heading to their homes.

Masi sat down and started to cry again when she stood up and walked to the shade that she was using, she packed her things there inside the void chest and then put the void chest inside the void pocket that she created before she closed it. Masi went to the cabin and heading to her bedroom, she packed all her things, she ready to leave, she did cast a spell to remove any trace of her and even the room was used, she picked her pack bag, she wrote a note that she was leaving and going back to her home.

She got out of the cabin, she walked and headed to her mother's home ignored everyone; once she was at her mother's home, her mother hugged her and asked her if she was ready to go home, Masi nodded. Madeen locked the house and walked with Masi, she talked to the mayor and told him she will travel with Masi, the mayor nodded and watched them leaving.

It was nearly a year since Masi left, she never said goodbye to anyone; Kim was working on her farm as she noticed that work was easier with Masi helping. She sighed as she looked to see Abigail walking towards her.

"Hi, Abby," Kim said as she stood up after she checked on flowers.

"Hey, Kim." The purple haired smiled "how are you?" she asked.

"I am fine but busy as you see," Kim answered as she looked at Abigail.

"I will help you," Abigail said as she looked at Kim and smiled.

Kim shook her head and smiled "I am done." She told her "how was your job at guild?" she asked.

"Oh ok." Abigail said, "It was fine and I get promoted." She told her.

"Congrats Abby." The brown haired farmer smiled.

The purple haired adventurer smiled "thanks." She said as she beamed "where is Leah?" she asked.

"Leah is inside the house." Kim answered as she looked at her "why you…" before she was able to finish her question, Abigail pulled Kim close and kissed her.

Kim kissed back and pulled away, she blushed looking at Abigail who has a playful look "oh you." She pouted and looked at Abigail who giggled.

Later on; Kim was enjoying the rest of her day with her lovers; she watched tv with them, there was a knock against the door, Kim got up to answer the door, she opened to see Sam and Penny were outside the house, Kim smiled and let them in. Abigail and Leah looked to see Sam and Penny, they smiled and greeted them.

The five of them sat and chat then Masi's topic brought up much to displeased Abigail and Leah.

"Please, I don't want to hear anything word about her," Leah said as she tried to control herself.

Abigail looked angry "why you bring that cheater topic up, you all know what she did." She said.

"Abigail please listen, Masi has nothing to do with cheating," Sam said he looked at her.

"but you did kiss." Abigail said, "everyone in town knows that you two kissed at night outside the saloon." She added.

"WHAT?" Sam was shocked.

"You did kiss her Sam and she kissed you," Leah said as she looked at him.

"but….when?" Sam blinked "I never kiss Masi not now and not ever beside Masi was into girls as far as I remember her telling me that." He added.

"Stop defending her… someone did see you kissing her." Leah said as she looked the blonde spike, haired young man.

Penny was listening then she decided to talk at the right moment "Sam is telling the truth, Abigail." She said then she looked at the artist "the one who told you that Sam was kissing Masi and Masi kissed him back lied, I was there, Masi did cry before us." She said, "to correct it for you, we did hug Masi." She told the artist.

"What?" Abigail asked as she was shocked.

"You mean the whole thing about Masi and Sam kissing was just a rumor." Kim looked at the Sam and Penny who nodded.

"Yes, it was nothing but a rumor." Penny said, "one that hurt Masi so much." She added.

"It can be also the reason why Masi left that day without saying a word to anyone." Sam said as he looked at the three women "Penny, did you know who start the rumor?" he asked.

Penny shook her head "no." she said.

"Who told you about it, Penny?" Kim asked.

The teacher looked at the farmer "Maru told me about it." She answered.

"And who told Maru?" the artist asked.

The teacher looked at the artist "it was Alex." She said, "he told Maru when he was waiting for his turn at the clinic." She added.

The purple haired adventurer looked at her "damn I knew who could start it." She said as she looked at everyone "there are two who could do that." She added.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"It could be Haley." Abigail answered, "or Emily herself who started to the rumor." She added.

"It doesn't matter who did start the rumor." Leah said as she stood up "the rumor did hurt Masi and destroyed her reputation." She added.

Abigail nodded "yes." she said, " and it is time to fix that." She added.

Penny and Sam nodded, Kim smiled "then we have to clear it and tell the truth." she said.

The next day at the community meeting; Sam and Penny approached mayor Lewis and told him, they have something to tell everyone and everyone has to be present to listen to it.

Mayor Lewis nodded "ok I will get everyone attention." He told Sam and Penny with a smile, he looked at everyone "everyone attention please." He said and as soon as he got everyone attention, he cleared his throat "everyone listens… Sam and Penny have something to say to all of you." He said then he turned and looked at the Sam and Penny, he nodded to them.

Sam and Penny started to tell the story and what really happened that night with Masi, they explained that the rumor was nothing but a lie as well Penny and Sam reminded everyone that Masi was into the girls and she was not into guys that helped to clear things for Masi. however none of them aware of what happened on the first day of winter.

It was an early morning first day of winter; everyone was sleeping in their homes, they didn't notice nor aware that Masi finally came back, however, she was living inside her mother's home instead of going to the farm where she used to live.

Masi also came with a blue-grey horse with white mane and tail named Starlight and a dog named Bolt. Masi put the horse in the stable that next to her mother's house when she went back inside after she made sure her horse hay fey to eat and warm.

Masi cast spells to clear the dust and remove the sheets off the furniture after that, she heads to her bedroom and done the same then she started to unpack.

Masi smiled and let finished unpacking and tidying her things then she went to the kitchen and started to go through the shopping bag and store vegetables and fruits in the fridge, several frozen food items are inside the freezer but a frozen vegetable pizza was still out, the rest were put away in cupboards.

Finally, Masi did all the work to settle in, she then took shower when she has done, she went to the kitchen and heated the pizza to have it for her dinner.

Masi fed her dog before she sat down and ate her own dinner when she has done, she cast a spell to clear everything, Masi then looked at her dog Bolt "from tomorrow I will have you sleep outside inside your dog house Bolt." She said.

Bolt barked before he laid down, Masi smiled "night Bolt." With that, she went to her bedroom and fallen asleep in a matter of moment after she lay down on the bed.

The Next morning; the town got busy again with people moving around and about as they were going their ways. Everyone saw her, they were stunned as they saw a familiar face riding on a blue-grey horse that has blue eyes, a white mane, and tail.

They were shocked to see Masi was back to town but she looked different, her hair was a bit longer than before even she has changed her hairstyle, she looked emotionless but she kept looking straight ahead, she stopped at general store, she looked at her horse and gently patted side of the neck before she went inside the general store.

"She is back," Jodi whispered to Caroline.

Caroline nodded "she is… but she does look back." She said, "I guess Abigail will be happy that she is back." She added.

"I don't think so; you saw that look she has," Jodi said as she looked at Caroline.

Masi came out as she took the shopping back, she then put them on bag on saddle then she got on her horseback and ride back to her home.

Masi put what she brought into cupboard then she looked at the clock "still early to get to the adventurers guild." She said as she picked up a book to read while she waited.

Masi arrived at the building of adventurers guild, she walked in, she greeted the guild master and talked to him that she wanted to join the guild, the guild master tested Masi's abilities in a fight and he was impressive of her abilities and skills.

The guild master got the papers she needed to fill, he handed them over to her and told her to fill them, Masi took them and started to fill them.

It took Masi several hours for her to finish filling all the papers, then she handed the papers back to the guild master who took them, he told Masi that it will take several days till she got her adventurer license as well a rate and rank. Masi nodded as she listened to what she needed to know before she left and headed back home.

Next Chapter…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Mending A broken Heart**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Strawdew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Penny/OC.

Note 1: This story is squeal to Story the Mystery girl so please read the Mystery girl story before reading this one.

Note 2: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 3: this story can be a bit off in beginning this because I am rusty again.

Note 4: there are lots of things is not clear to why Masi leaved the town but it will clear out in chapters starting with this chapter.

 **Chapter Two: She is back.**

Masi came out the adventurers guild, she whistled to her horse Starlight who came to her. She climbed on Starlight's back and started to ride her horse, she passed the mines and took the road next to the river, she stopped when she heard someone calling her name.

Masi looked to see Abigail who smiled at her, Masi said nothing and looked away from her "what do you want from me?" she asked in a cold tone.

"Masi, this not the way to say hi to someone." Abigail said as her smile vanished when she head the cold tone "what is with that tone?" she asked.

Masi looked at her "like I care." She said still has the cold tone, she was about to get her horse to move again.

"Masi please could we talk at least," Abigail said as she looked at the girl.

Masi looked at her "there is nothing to talk about." She said, "now leave me be, I don't have time to waste with the likes of you." She added, "and stay away from my path." She warned her before she kicked her horse on side gently, the horse started to walk.

"Masi," Abigail called for the girl who never replied to her nor stopped the horse from walking away.

Masi let out a long sigh as she looked ahead, she decided to get her horse to ran, she kicked once again which meant for her horse to start to drink.

Once Masi was home, she put her horse inside the stable making sure Starlight has water, hay and was warm. Masi left the stable and went inside the home taking some items from the saddle bag.

Bolt barked seeing his master was back; Masi smiled "good boy Bolt." She said as she put the items on the table, then she patted the dog's head gently.

Masi decided to talk a walk after she done reading a novel, she walked around the town, she kept her face emotionless as she passed several people who pointed at her, she heard them whispering and some gasp when they saw her.

Masi ignored them as she walked passed them heading to the cindersap forest, she kept walking but she stopped when she heard someone called her name.

"Masi." A female voice called out.

Masi looked to where the voice came; she looked to see Leah was standing there next to her Elliott. She looked coldly at them with a hint of anger.

Leah came closer to Masi "oh Masi you really are back." She said "it's good…" she stopped when she noticed Masi's face.

"What do you want from me?" Masi looked at her "was not enough what you and that purple haired done to me so far?" she asked and she has a mock tone in her voice.

"Masi." Leah was stunned as she looked at the shorter girl.

Masi made a displeased noise "you think I forget what you have done to me." She told her "you did slap me and called me a liar after I tell you the truth." She added.

"Masi, please… I…"

"Not that also you did ignore me like I was not there." Masi said, "you did treat me as if I am a trash, worthless." She added looking at Leah.

Leah could see the anger and sadness in Masi's eyes "Masi, I am sorry, please." She said as she tried to apologize to Masi.

"You do think to say sorry will make it ok for me." Masi said as she looked away "you make me feel… feel that I don't want to live." She added as she turned away "just let me be." She said as her voice grew weak "I thought you love, trust me but… I was wrong." She started to run not wanting to say anything.

"Masi wait." Leah looked at the girl who ran away "I am sorry." She sighed as she looked at her friend Eillott.

Masi didn't stop till she was the other side of the lake near the old and empty house, she sighed as she sat down on a log staring to nothing "all they did to me is hurting me." She whispered.

"Masi." A female voice called out, Masi looked up to see Penny.

Masi wiped her tears, she turned and looked at Penny "hey Penny." She said as she smiled weakly.

Penny smiled as she patted Masi's back "it's ok." She said gently to Masi knowing the girl was crying "you don't need to worry about anything anymore." She told her.

"What do you mean?" Masi asked then she stopped "you did tell them." She added.

Penny nodded "yes." She answered, "Sam and I clear it for everyone and that includes Leah and Abigail; they knew that what they heard that day a year ago was nothing but a rumor." She added.

"I see." Masi looked at the water "I don't know how I can trust them again." She told Penny.

The teacher smiled "I know, they were the most who hurt you most Masi." She said as she looked at the girl.

Masi nodded "I thought they loved me before but now things changed." She told her.

"Give it time to mend things between you and them," Penny told Masi as she looked at her.

Masi looked at her as her eyes narrowed "I am not the one who will do the mending Penny, they are." She told her "but I don't know if I want them to be around me." She added.

"I understand." Penny looked at Masi "you did love them." she said "is there a chance that you will get them back as your lovers?" she asked.

Masi shook her head "no." she told her "I no longer want them as my lovers, I don't feel the same as before towards them." She added.

Penny blinked in surprise "I see." She told her "for some reason, I thought you will try but now I see it." She added.

"See what? The black haired looked at the copper-haired young woman before she walked and sat on a log

"That you need a new fresh start, in everything," Penny said as sat on a log next to Masi.

Masi nodded "yes, in which way I went away from a year to rethink over on many things." She said as she looked at her hands.

"and what you found?" Penny asked her.

Masi smiled "I found out that I can do more things and better than before." She told her "I found out that I am able to do many things so I return here." She added.

Penny nodded "tell me more." She told her as she smiled.

Masi looked at the sky "I decided to come back here but I won't be a helper in the farm and live there." She told her "instead I become an adventurer because I love adventure it always has a taste of freedom and there is always new things that accrue every day." She added.

Penny smiled "you seemed you settle in your choice to be an adventurer." She said.

Masi nodded "yes, beside it is fun to wander off somewhere then come back with story and treasures at hand." She said.

"I heard you like to collect rare things, correct?" Penny asked.

Masi nodded "yes I did." She answered, "I still collecting rare things." She added.

"Maybe one day you will show me your collection," Penny told her.

Masi smiled "I will be happy to show you one day." She told her "hey how about we set a date so you come over to my home and I show you my collection." She added.

"I would love to." Penny smiled as she looked at Masi.

"Great," Masi said as she smiled.

Masi was walking back to home, she passed the general store when Abigail came out and called for her. Masi stopped but didn't look at Abigail.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me," Masi said coldly.

"But Masi I want to talk to you and to apologize to you of what happened that day," Abigail said as she looked at Masi's back.

"it doesn't matter to me anymore." Masi said, "you done enough pain to me." She added.

"Masi please, you know I loved you and still love you." Abigail said as she looked at her.

Suddenly Masi turned and faced Abigail then took menacing steps towards her, she stopped few steps away from her, and her eyes were held anger "you loved and still love me, you bitch you should think that before." She said as she took a breath to control her temper and not to attack the purple-haired "you beaten the hell out of me like I was a wasted trash to you." She growled, "and before you believe I date every single guy and girls or young women." She added

"Yes, I still love you." Abigail said as she looked at Masi "you could stop me from hitting you." She added.

"I could but I don't want to." Masi said "do you want to know why?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because I can kill you the moment I lay a hand on you." Masi said, "but I prefer not dirtying my hand on someone like you." She added.

Abigail looked at Masi and stunned then she took a step closer "can I ask you something." She said as she looked at the girl that she loved.

"Pray to tell me what it is," Masi said as her voice was calm.

"Masi, do you still love me? Do you still love Leah too?" Abigail asked.

Masi fell in silent for a few moments then looked at her, her eyes locked into Abigail "no." she answered, "I despise you and Leah." She added before she turned around and started walking then stopped "you better forget about the time you share with me." She said, "and the same goes for Leah, you can tell her that." With that Masi walked away leaving a very sad Abigail.

Masi was finally home, she closed the door and sighed as she leaned against the close door "this serve her and Leah right on what they have done to me." She whispered to herself.

Masi went to her bedroom and took a set of clean comfy clothes, she then went to the bathroom and took shower when she has done, she dried herself and dressed her in clean comfy hooded blouse and sweatpants, she dropped the dirty clothes in a basket for laundry.

An hour later; Masi made the snack for herself as she sat to watch some TV, she then put X-box one and started to play a game called the last of Us part 2. Masi was smiling as she played the game for two hours straight; she saved the game and switched off the x-box console and the TV.

After dinner; Masi brushed her teeth and wore her pajamas, she half laid and half sitting on bed reading a book, she was enjoying the book till she was started to get sleepy, she marked the page of the book before she closed it and put it on bed stand next to her then she switch the light off and laid down on bed. In a few moments, she fell asleep.

It was a Friday afternoon; when Masi walked in the saloon, she was wearing dark cloths and trench coat, she wore armored gloves and boots, she has a sword hanged across her back. She sat by the bar and looked at Gus "chocolate milkshake and cheeseburger please." She told him as he nodded to her and went to get her drink.

Gus started to make her order, Masi sat and waited. She came to Saloon early after her mission her work; she smiled as she picked up something on a mission. She waited for her meal and drink; it took an hour for her order to be ready. Gus came back with Masi's meal and drink.

Masi thanked him as she looked at her meal, she took a piece of fries and ate it, and she finished her fries before she took her burger and started to eat it when she finished it. She picked up the glass and drank the chocolate milkshake; she put it down and paid Gus "thanks, Gus." With that she got up and left, she untied Starlight's rein from the post and led Starlight to her home, she walked heading to the bridge that was near the trailer. She could hear some words that not well.

Masi walked over the bridge and crossed it 'geez what's wrong with her screaming her head off on Penny, what kind of mother she was, she got drunk and take it on her own daughter… I am glad that I have my mama, my mama is gentle, kind and she really raises me well…. Even I am not a fake person yet I was the one who always causes her troubles… I was an airhead.' She walked, she crossed the bridge, she stopped for a moment 'but Penny's mom is a really horrible lady.' She sighed 'I wish I could do something for Penny.' She walked into her home and put Starlight inside the stable making sure her horse was warm and have water and hay.

Masi smiled as her dog Bolt barked and came to greet her, Masi smiled and patted his head "good boy Bolt." She said as he barked happily before she got inside her home and closed the door 'good things I had Robin build Bolt a big dog house or else he will destroy the house.' She thought as she put her sword on weapon rack and took off her trench coat and hanged on the coat hanger.

Masi then went to the kitchen and washed her hands then, she dried them, she went to her bedroom and changed her clothes, and she took a book to read till it was time to go to the saloon at night where everyone gathering.

Masi changed her clothes and wore a dark blue hooded blouse, black jeans, a belt, socks, and winter boots. She wore a jacket and wrapped winter scarf around her neck. She took her cell phone, wallet, and her keys before she left. It took Masi ten minutes to reach the saloon.

Masi took a table to the side and sat there, she ordered a rum and waited for it as she listened to music played from the jukebox, she leaned back and relaxed, she heard people talking then a voice got her attention.

Pam looked from the bar at Masi "oh look who is back, the horniest of the valley is back." She said "hic, so you came to get in pants of every single young woman and young women.

Masi ignore her as Gus came and brought her drink, Masi was tracing the glass with her fingers as she held the glass on her hands, she drank a bit of rum before she heard another insult from Pam.

Masi looked at Pam with a dark look and stood up, she stepped forward and griped Pan's from the collar of her blouse "listen up I didn't come here to hear your damn insult so I suggest you to shut the hell up." She warned as she then let go of her and went back to sit down.

Pam took a huge gulp of her beer before she faced her "hic, you really something you little horny thing who doesn't feel happy sleeping with one person but more." She said, "hey Gus another Beer." She ordered the bartender.

Masi ignored what Pam said to her, she drank a bit of run before she was splashed with beer on her head and blouse by Pam.

"Hic…. Don't ignore me you little whore." Pam said as she looked at Masi.

"That's it." Masi said in an oddly calm voice tone as she stood up then she griped Pam from the collar and pushed her back to the wall and lifted her up, her eyes full of rage, she was pissed off and saw Pam saw that look" listen up you piece of shit, If I ever hear one word from you about that trash that been spread a year ago, I swear, I will do something that you wish never say it again." She said, her eye changed color "you better shut the damn mouth of yours or I will shut it for you." She added as she dropped Pam. She glared at everyone at the saloon "the same thing goes for you all, I took enough pain from you for something that I never do at all so leave me be." With she threw the payment of the order of her drink that barely drink and left the saloon.

Mayor Lewis went after her to talk "wait a moment young lady, your behavior in the saloon was not accepted." He said as he was not pleased.

Masi half turned to him "really? Is it acceptable that drunken old hag dump her beer on me" she asked in mocking tone "was it acceptable that you all ruin my reputation to mud a year over something that was nothing but a lie." She added, "do you have any idea what the damages you all done." She fully turned "to me." She looked at mayor fully at the eyes now.

"Do you have any idea how horrible was my pain? Do you?" Masi asked as her voice spit venom "do you know how you feel when someone you love cheats on you then, after that lie of me sleeping with single men and women." She added, "how it felt when your reputation gets ruin over that lie." She stopped as she looked down.

Masi looked up again and locked eyes with the mayor "and to add more salt to wounds, both of my ex-lovers hurt me with using their words that broke my heart and hurt me by using force." She said, "you never know how it feels." She looked at him.

The mayor looked at her and listened to her words. Masi looked at the night sky "do you know hurt most?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"What hurt most is my ex-lovers didn't trust me from the beginning." Masi said, "which mean my relationship was doomed." She added. She started to walk.

"Hold on." The mayor stopped her "and listen to what I said." He added.

"What do you want?" Masi asked.

"You are ban from coming to the saloon for six months." The mayor said as he looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Masi looked at him "are you fucking blind to see it that the old drunk hag started it." She growled, "you know what, ban or not I won't go there ever again and if that old drunk hag and anyone else dares to come my way again and provoke me." She added, "I will teach her and you all a lesson." With that she walked away but instead she goes home, she started to walk toward the beach instead, she felt so angry to go home or be near people.

Masi walked to the beach and stood there, she let the cold breeze moving her and her jacket but it never bothered her. Masi looked at the sky watching the starry sky, she didn't notice that someone was watching her.

Penny was at the beach when she saw Masi came to her view, she saw the girl pacing before she stopped and kicked the sand. Penny watched Masi, she started to feel something toward the black haired. Her heart skipped a few beats.

Penny decided to approach her "Masi." She called out.

Masi called her "oh hey Penny." She said gently.

Penny stood next to her "I never know you come to the beach at this hour." She said.

Masi smiled "I just want a fresh air; the beach air is so fresh." She told her as she sat down on a log.

Penny sat down and smiled "yes, you are it is fresh but cold." She said.

"Are you cold?" Masi asked.

Penny shook her head "no." she answered, she sat quietly with Masi then she looked at the girl "Masi." She called out "It's good to have you back, welcome back." She added.

Masi smiled "thank you, Penny." She said

Next Chapter…


End file.
